dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker vs Injustice Superman
Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) vs Injustice Superman is a DBX of MR.T100 Description Season 1 Episode 8! Star Wars vs DC! will Anakin Skywalker or INJUSTICE SUPERMAN be the supreme fighter? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight SIDIOUS: ''My young apprentice .. I have a mission for you, there is one man who threatens our rule, call him Superman, kill him" ANAKIN: yes Master Vader landed on a planet where he met his opponent "They told me I would meet the Dark Lord, not a blond boy." The evul Supes said scornfully Never mind, I'll fight in front of you Superman said Anakin pulled out his lightsaber they are ready! Here we go! The young Skywalker was the first to attack, but Superman pushed him with incredible speed and beat him, kicked Anakin, hit him again, and fired Laser at him. Anakin managed to repel them with his lightsaber, but Supes managed to hit him with A quick hit, Anakin jumped back, he tried to recover, but Superman did not let go, Anakin stopped him with the force and hit him, Now Skywalker tried to start an attack, but Superman was ready and hit him in the stomach. Supes hit Anakin very quickly, but Anakin stopped Clark with force and gave him a big kick that knocked Superman down to the floor Now The Evil Supes was annoyed, and he started an attack. He moved quickly and beat Anakin very quickly. He hit him, hit him, kicked him again, but in the final blow Anakin paralyzed him with force and kicked him straight in the face. But he suddenly he use a BIG Laser blast, but suddenly he that the Laser had stopped, it was Anakin, who had stopped the Laser with the force, Anakin quickly returned the Laser to Supes, Who was badly injured. Superman started a really big attack of laser, Anakin was injured but managed to get some of them straight back to Superman Anakin forced Superman to stop his attack because he shook him with force, but Superman free himself with his speed and laser blast, Supes hit Anakin, Anakin threw his lightsaber in the direction of Superman, but Superman punch Anakin, Anakin got hurt but called his lightsaber that hit Superman, Superman had now begun his furious attack, he had punched Anakin, flung him to the word, and had almost killed him with the Laser Supes now came to finish the combo, but Anakin stopped Superman with force Anakin now started an attack, he increased his speed and shook Supes with the force, he summoned his lightsaber that nearly cut Supes's hand, Anakin hit Superman in the face, and managed to increase his speed, he hit Superman in the stomach, Supes hit Anakin with the Laser, and hit him in the jaw, Anakin bled out of his mouth, but now he got very upset, Anakin tried to take control of Superman's mind, but Supes started to kick him and hit him around, Anakin tried to finish the fight with the lightsabrer, Superman also tried to kill Anakin with the Laser, Anakin showed better skill in the duel , And Superman was wounded on the leg, Superman sent a lot of laser , but Anakin brought them straight back to Supes with the force Now Anakin created a separation with force, increased his speed and tried to hit The Evil Superman, but Supes evaded, Supermsn sent laser to Anakin, but they came back straight because Anakin used force push and he defended himself with the force, Superman flew to Anakaine quickly, but Anakin stopped him with force with his instincts, Anakin tried to stab through the heart, but Supes stopped him, Anakin smashed Supermsn's body with the Force, shook it, and managed to take control of the His Mind with his Dark Side power Anakin took the opportunity, feeling Clark's weak points, he felt Superman was badly hurt, both from his dentures and because he had a scar on his eye, Anaken began twisting Clark's wounds and blowing them up, Supes Crying in pain, Anakin took the opportunity, Choking Superman with the Force, and hit the lightsaber in Clark's chest Anakin went outside the Battlefield, knowing he had won the battle DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Anakin Skywalker! Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros